Was wäre wenn
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Severus Snape und Sirius Black waren gar nicht so verschieden, als sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Was wäre passiert wenn...


Hallo!

Ist euch auch schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen, dass Sirius Black und Severus Snape eigentlich gar nicht so verschieden waren? Was wäre passiert, wenn die Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären?

* * *

**Was wäre wenn…**

Er war unglaublich nervös, als er mit umsichtigen Schritten durch die Gruppe von schwarzen Umhängen auf den kleinen, dreibeinigen Hocker zuging. Es kam ihm vor, als würden die unzähligen flackernden Kerzen, die über seinem Kopf unter der Decke der Halle schwebten, alle nur auf ihn strahlen, wie tausend kleine Scheinwerfer. Sein Körper bebte innerlich, aber nach außen wirkte der kleine Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren vollkommen ruhig. Wenigstens das hatte sein Vater ihm beigebracht – was alles andere anging, hatte der Muggel als Vater total versagt.

Die anderen Kinder traten bei Seite und Severus Snape ging mit seinen kurzen Schritten in der Gasse zwischen ihnen hindurch. Er war noch nie der Größte gewesen, aber es gab auch einige Kinder, die ein ganzes Stück kleiner waren als er.

Neben dem dreibeinigen Hocker stand eine ältere Hexe mit einer Brille auf der Nase und blickte streng zu ihm hinunter. Es sah so aus, als würde sie über jeden seiner kurzen Schritte die Nase rümpfen - anscheinend war er ihr zu langsam. Severus kümmerte das jedoch kein Bisschen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte sie ruhig solange warten, bis Merlin wiedergeboren wurde.

Die Professorin hielt einen alten, ramponierten Spitzhut in einer Hand und in der anderen eine Liste, die sich weiter unten schon wieder aufgerollt hatte. Der Hut war an mehreren Stellen geflickt, aber es steckte eine Menge Magie in ihm, das hatte Severus schon bei den anderen Kinder vor ihm, denen die Hexe den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gesehen. Er hatte sie alle auf ihre Häuser verteilt, manche ungeduldig, manche ängstlich, manche hoffend. Severus gehörte zu letzteren.

Auf Hogwarts hatte er sich gefreut, seit er alt genug gewesen war, um zu verstehen, was es war. Es war ein Ort an dem er zaubern dufte, an dem nur Zauberer waren, keine Muggel, so wie sein Vater. Dort gab es unzählige Bücher, die nur darauf warteten, dass er wissbegierig seine Nase hineinsteckte. Aber er hoffte auf mehr, als nur endlich unter Zauberern zu sein und so viel Wissen zu erlangen, bis es ihm bei den Ohren wieder raus kommen würde - er hoffte auf Freunde.

In seinem Viertel gab es außer ihm nur ein einziges anderes Kind, die Evans, die auch dieses Jahr mit ihm nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel und obwohl sie versucht hatte freundlich zu sein, hatte er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Er hatte ja auch nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Hexe war - das änderte natürlich alles. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür Muggel als Eltern zu haben, er konnte das ja auch nicht. Sie war nach Gryffindor gekommen und alle hatten laut gejubelt, als sich das rothaarige Mädchen zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Ob auch jemand jubeln würde, wenn er sich in einer Minute zu seinem Haus an den Tisch setzte?

Severus hatte das Tuscheln nicht bemerkt, dass sich in der Halle gehoben hatte, als Professor McGonagall seinen Namen vorgelesen hatte. Besonders am Slytherin Tisch schienen einige Kinder damit etwas anfangen zu können. Eileen Snape, ehemals Prince, Severus' Mutter, war eine reinblütige Hexe und ihre Familie war in diesen Kreisen äußerst bekannt. Viele von ihnen kannten die Geschichte, wie Eileen ihre Familien entehrt hatte, indem sie sie verlassen und einen Muggel geheiratet hatte.

Severus hoffte indessen, dass der alte, vergammelte Hut eine weise Entscheidung treffen würde. Er wusste nicht in welches Haus er wollte, vielleicht Slytherin, vielleicht Ravenclaw. Seine Mutter war in Slytherin gewesen und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es eine Ehre war, dorthin zu kommen. Von Ravenclaw hatte sie ihm auch erzählt. Dort kamen alle hin, die sehr intelligent waren und stets die besten Noten schrieben. Dort würde er mit Sicherheit auch gut hinpassen. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass man nur in Slytherin, die schwarze Magie akzeptierte, die Severus so faszinierte.

Doch noch wichtiger als all das, war es Severus Freunde zu finden. Er wollte richtige Freunde haben, wie die anderen Kinder in der Muggelschule, die er auf Befehl seines Vaters hin hatte besuchen müssen. Sie hatten ihn dort zwar immer geärgert, weil er anders war, wegen seiner Haare, wegen seiner Nase - einen Grund hatte sie immer gefunden - und Severus hatte sie gehasst, aber er hatte sie auch beneidet. Wann immer er einen von ihnen geärgert hatte, hatten sie stets zusammengehalten und ihren Freund verteidigt.

Severus wollte auch Freunde, die ihn verteidigen würde.

Er ging mit seinen kurzen Beinen die drei Stufen hinauf, dann hatte er endlich, zum großen Vergnügen der Hexe mit der Brille, den dreibeinigen Hocker erreicht und setzte sich darauf. Sie ließ ihm den Hut auf den Kopf fallen, der beinahe drohte ihm hinunter zu rutschen - er war viel zu groß und Severus hoffte inständig, dass ihm das nicht passieren würde. Einigen anderen Kinder war es schon passiert, und jedes Mal hatten alle anderen in der großen Halle laut gelacht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie auch über ihn lachten.

Doch der Hut hielt einigermaßen und blieb auf seinen Kopf liegen. Er war ungewöhnlich schwer für einen Hut und Severus musste sich daran erinnern gerade zu sitzen, damit er nicht doch noch versehentlich herunter rutschte. Mit einem Mal erwachte der alte Hut auf seinem Kopf zum Leben und regte sich. Abermals hatte Severus Angst, er würde ihm vom Kopf fallen, aber der Hut balancierte sich aus und Severus spürte, wie er sich auf seinen schwarzen Haaren bewegte.

Er erschrak zu Tode, als er plötzlich die kratzige Stimme des Hutes in seinem Kopf hörte. Zu den anderen Kindern hatte er doch gar nichts gesagt, oder?

„Mhh, eigentlich keine schwierige Entscheidung. Den Drang akzeptiert zu werden sehe ich, Freunde zu finden… mhm… und schlau bist du auch! Oho, sehr schlau sogar! Ich wüsste, was ich mit dir machen sollte, nach Slytherin sollte ich dich stecken, dort würdest du gewiss Freunde finden und den dunklen Künsten könntest du dort auch nachgehen."

Die Worte des Hutes hallten in Severus' Kopf wider und nach einem kurzen Blick durch die Halle, war er sich sicher, dass nur er die Stimme des Hutes hören konnte, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und Severus fragte sich, warum der Hut ihn nicht endlich nach Slytherin schickte, wenn er sich doch schon so sicher war. Warum zögerte er noch?

Severus blieb einige lange Sekunden wartend auf dem Stuhl sitzen, aber dann hörte er die rauchige Stimme des Hutes wieder.

„Nein…", überlegte er gedehnt, „Nein, ich habe Zweifel. Ich hatte heute schon einmal Zweifel. Höchst seltsam… Na gut, lassen wir es drauf ankommen."

Die Stimme des Hutes verstummte wieder und ließ Severus verwirrt zurück. Der Hut zweifelte? An was? An ihm? Und worauf wollte er es ankommen lassen? Severus wurde unsicher, und er hätte sich mit Sicherheit im nächsten Augenblick den Hut vom Kopf gerissen, wenn dieser nicht in genau diesem Moment mit lauter Stimme seine Entscheidung verkündet hätte.

„Gryffindor!"

**Ende**


End file.
